The ultimate adventure
by PortalMasterMatt
Summary: In this epic adventure seven friends must help the almighty senseis in the epic battle against kaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Begining

Another usual day in the academy hug Stormblade said Splat. Yeah said Stormblade, I hope we get to do something more unique today instead racing or the same usual training. Who knows maybe something thats more for you might happen today said Splat. Like? Stormblade said. I don't know whatever you like maybe today will be the day you express your true emotions to Spitfire. Stormblade started blushing when Splat said that while laughing at Stormblade all the faun could see at the lark was anger and embarresment. Now hold on Splat you forgot the part where Stormblade made a poem for Spitfire Matthew said out of nowhere scaring both girls. Jeez Matt do you gotta do that all the time?! Said both Skylanders. Do what Matthew said with a smirk on his face giving them that look that next time he's really gonna scare the heck out of them. In other news Buzz told me to find you guys your late for training. WAIT WHAT OH CRAP! This wasn't the first time Stormblade was late for training and if she was one more time Buzz was gonna take away Stormblade's freetime and make her train double time for all the times shes been late or skipped training. COME ON GUYS LETS GO! Said Stormblade. Splat rolled her eyes while smiling while the lark was rushing out the doors to the training area. So what's your plans for later after training said Matthew. I dunno probably go stay at the academy library for the night said Splat. What's yours? Well I was going to the library as well! Matthew said. He knew damn well and good that his plans for the night was playing Overwatch on PS4 with High Volt, Dive Clops and Fiesta but he really hates to cancel plans that are video game related but this was Splat he was talking about he would do anything for her like that time where Splat almost fell of the floating island the academy was on due to a hole in the sea vehicle section and it ending up with Matthew saving Splat but him falling off the island and almost to near death. Luckily Flynn was giving a tour around the academy to a group of mabu and with Matthew falling on Flynn's ship. There was a whole reason to all of this and that's the fact that he loves her. Unfortuately he has the same problem that Stormblade does and he's to nervous to tell Splat that he loves her. Really? Splat said. I thought you and the guys were playing Overwatch tonight? NO NO NO NO THOSE PLANS ARE CANCELLED! This sudden outburst surprised Splat making her more suspicious. How ever anytime Splat has a feeling someone is lying to her she goes VERY close to that peron's face which was really hard for Matthew not to blush and cause Splat to find out the truth. Luckily, Matthew knows how to blush and is good with making a poker face. Alright then said Splat. Phew Matthew said quietly. Well let's go then said Matthew Buzz is gonna be pissy if were late said Matthew. Once they were out they heard Buzz yelling at Stormblade about being on time luckily Buzz didnt give Stormblade that punishment luckily for her. And the same thing goes to you as well Splat said Buzz. Sorry Buzz it won't happen again. Well then i suppose we since were all here we can start todays training! Said Buzz. Wait a minute what about spitfire? Said Stormblade. I guess he's sick today said Matthew. But i saw him today he said he had to work sometging out with Smash Hit said Splat. Everyone knows that when Spitfire has to work something out with Smash Hit it's never good. This didn't take Buzz more than three seconds to realize that Splat said Smash Hit so he told the three skylanders to go find them immediately before they would cause havoc. I need the three of you to find them pronto before they wreck something up and I BETTER NOT find the guacamole bar destroyed. Well then i guess we need to find the two trouble makers said Splat.


	2. Chapter 2:Regret

Chapter 2: Regret

Once the three skylanders were ordered by Buzz to find Spitfire and Smash Hit, they immediately started searching for the two skylanders. Everyone knew that Spitfire and Smash Hit were never on good terms and especially when they're in an argument.I'm really getting tired of those two always having fights said Stormblade. Well we don't know if they're having a fight so maybe they'll finally become friends said Matthew. Both Stormblade and Splat started laughing at that statement. Matthew knew that Spitfire and Smash Hit will never become friends. Hey i'm kidding said Matthew. It better not be over dramatic like last time said Splat. Oh yeah by the way after training I was gonna hang out with Magna Charge and Boom Jet for a bit before we head to the library said Matthew. Wait hold on I thought you and the guys were gonna play Overwatch tonight? Stormblade asked. Since Matthew was smart enough not to make an outburst about that the only thing he said was "cancelled". Oh alright then never mind said Stormblade. One the three skylanders were inside the academy, they started their search. Oh wait hold on i'll be right back said Matthew. "Okay" said both skylanders. So Stormblade said Splat. What did Buzz say to you earlier? Stormblade hung her head when Splat asked that. Well said Stormblade, Buzz told me that if I wanted to stay here in the academy I need to smarten up. He also said that if I was late on more time he was gonna take away the Sky Slicer. When Splat heard this she knew for a fact Buzz just said that to make her come on time. No don't worry about that said Splat, Buzz just wants you to be on time for training. He cares about all of us it's just that he has a lot on his hands right now. Well maybe you're right Stormblade said with a smile. Just a quick second later, Matthew came back with Magna Charge and Boom Jet. Hey you two said Boom Jet. "Hi" said Magna Charge. Hello guys said both girls. Alright now since we're all together let's go find Spitfire and Smash Hit. As there search continued they finally found the two skylanders, they knew that if a fight was gonna break out it wasn't gonna be pretty. Well maybe YOU need to be a better leader! Said Smash Hit Oh you're saying i'm a bad leader?! YOU'RE the one who is irresponsible! Oh God what is it this time? Said Magna Charge. You know what no one on our team made you the leader Spitfire so don't act like you are! Said Smash Hit. Actually I WAS made leader by Master Eon dumbass! Said Spitfire And does it look like I care Smash Hit yelled back. The five skylanders knew that if they didn't intervine, someone was gonna get hurt. You know what you're just a suck up, jealous, stupid, small, retarded Warsupial! Spitfire yelled. When Spitfire said this Smash Hit was surprised at this sudden outburst by Spitfire. Whoa whoa whoa whoa guys chill! Matthew finally said. Spitfire just calm down i'm sure whatever you're mad at Smash Hit for isn't a big deal. Said Matthew. Yeah i'm sure it isn't bad Boom Jet joined in. Spitfire's expression was as if he was about to rip Smash Hit's head off any second, while the Warsupial gave Spitfire that look that he was gonna smash his skull in with his wrecking ball. Want to know what he did fine look at the Hot Streak! Spitfire choked out. Apparently there was a huge scrape on the hood of the Hot Streak. Now this wouldn't be a big deal since Mags can just fix up something that simple but everyone knows that if anything happens or in this case if anyone happens to damage the Hot Streak in some way shape or form, Spitfire completely loses it. Oh Matthew said with a low tone. However Stormblade blurted out something that no one expected her to say. But before she did so she walked up to Smash Hit and gave him a death glare while bashing on him. You know what Smash Hit?! I"ve had it with you always doing stuff like that to Spitfire. You ALWAYS get in fights with him for the dumbest and stupidest things and NOW you damage his most prized possession!? But I didn't meant to- NO SHUT UP EVERYTHING SPITFIRE SAID ABOUT YOU IS TRUE! Everyone was shocked at what Stormblade just said and the next thing that happened was even worse. Smash Hit picked up his wrecking ball and smashed it across Stormblade's face. Once Stormblade was on the ground unconscious, all that was in Smash Hit's eyes were sadness, anger. Once he realized what he just did without saying a word he ran into the academy. The next two minutes were pure chaos the five skylanders scrambled to get Stormblade to the academy's nurse. Spitfire was really worried, Boom Jet was in disbelief, Magna Charge was freaking out like a madman since he thought that Stormblade was dead, Splat was crying her eyes out, and everything was a blur for Matthew. Once they got Stormblade to the nurse's office they were told that Stormblade was going to be out of comision for a couple of days.

One week later,

Once Master Eon heard the news of what happened to Stormblade he was furious. And i mean furious. Master Eon told all the skylanders to go to the main hall for an announcement and not a good one either. Eon told Matthew and Fiesta to go tell Smash Hit that it's time. Once both skylanders went to the fourth floor of the academy the went to Smash Hit's room. Seniour Smash Hit? Fiesta said. No answer. Smash Hit? Matthew said. For a couple of seconds there was silence until Smash Hit came out slowly. I'm ready Smash Hit said with sadness. They walked very slowly to the main hall in the academy. So while we're walking what do you think Eon will say to you? Fiesta asked. I don't know and I don't care said Smash Hit. Why did you do it though Smash Hit, why did you almost kill Stormblade? Matthew asked. I was angry at Spifire always acting like he's the perfect leader but he isn't. He's always overconfident, cocky and only cares about himself. Said Smash Hit. Well that's not true said Matthew. Yeah when I heard what happened to Stormblade, I was told that Spitfire was extremely worried for Stormblade said Fiesta. Really? Smash Hit asked. Yeah he was. Said Matthew. Once the three got to the main floor they just had to go around the corner to the main hall where all the skylanders were including Buzz and Eon. Once they turned the corner it was pure silence. The three skylanders walked down the middle of the main hall and once they were in front of Eon, Eon gave Matthew and Fiesta a nod telling them that he will take it from here. The two skylanders went into the crowd where the others were and the first two minutes was only silence. Once those two minutes passed Eon began speaking. Smash Hit, not only have you caused problems with your leader but you have almost killed one of your teammates what do you have to say about that? Eon asked. I have nothing to say Smash Hit said with a low tone. Speak up or i'll make you speak up! Buzz yelled at the Warsupial. Eon gave a hand gesture to Buzz telling him that there was no need to yell. Alright you can continue Eon. Said Buzz. Now Smash Hit for the past three months you have been getting yourself into trouble and not acting like a proper skylander. It's not my fault that I've been getting into- YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I- Buzz there is no need to yell Eon said. Now Smash Hit you've done the worst thing no skylander would ever do and that was attacking your own teammate. Said Eon. Did you know that Stormblade could have suffered from terrible brain damage for the rest of her life?! "No" Smash Hit said with a low tone. Well luckily she will be alright but what you have done was an act that has left me to no choice. Right before Eon was going to say his announcement, Matthew noticed Spitfire leaning against a wall looking at the ground. Matthew then decided that he should ask Spitfire what's the matter. You okay? Matthew asked. I'm fine Spitfire said with a low tone in his voice. What's the matter Spitfire I know something's wrong? Matthew asked again. "I'm fine" Spitfire said with a little bit of annoyance in his tone. Alright then Matthew said going back to where he was earlier. At this moment Eon was about to say his announcement. I have no choice but to ban you from the academy and no longer have you as a skylander and a supercharger! Eon yelled. At this point Smash Hit, Matthew and Spitfire were all ears at this announcement. WHAT! Smash Hit yelled. I'm sorry Smash Hit but this is what it needs to come to. Eon said. Spitfire was really listening now, even though him and Smash Hit argue a lot he doesn't want to loose any of his teammates no matter the cost. Both Matthew and Spitfire walked in front of Smash Hit and started talking. Eon I know Smash Hit almost killed Stormblade but this isn't the right thing to do!

Then Spitfire said his point. Yeah I know I may have insulted Smash Hit a week ago by saying all those things but kicking him out isn't the best idea! Said Spitfire. I'm sorry you two but this is my final decision. Eon calmly told the two skylanders. Smash Hit you have 30 minutes to pack your things from your dorm once you're finished packing you must leave. Said Eon. Once Smash Hit was done packing and said goodbye to every single skylander, he was ready to leave. "Spitfire?" Smash Hit asked. Yeah Spitfire said. "Tell Stormblade I'm sorry". I will Spitfire said with a low tone. Once Smash Hit went into the Thump Truck he went through a rift to go across skylands. However, from a nearby window in the academy Kaos was watching the entire thing. Oh why would you look at that Glumshanks, said Kaos. It appears that one of the superchargers has left their team HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H! Kaos yelled in enjoyment. Um lord Kaos how is this supposed to be apart of your plan? Simple fool, Kaos said with a smirk on his face. All I had to do was get those skylamos distracted in the most shocking way! Since I made you damage that flame spirits car, and cause him to fight with that Warsupial was perfect! Also, even better that Warsupial almost KILLED one of his teammates! Now that everyone is distracted with that I can now start my genius plan to rule Skylands! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Look at this Glumshanks, said Kaos. This rare substance is called Mind Magic. I can create anything I want with it BEHOLD! Kaos closed his eyes thinking of something evil and out of nowhere an odd tall creature was created. See this Glumshanks this rare substance can allow me to create whatever I want! Where did you get it lord Kaos? Said Glumshanks It was originally owned by the Ancients thousands of years ago. But since they found out it can be used for evil they locked it away! And now I KAOS will use the Mind Magic to bring Skylands to its knees! And when I succeed, I can rule the entire universe with my Doomlanders! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


	3. Chapter 3: It begins

Once Smash Hit left the academy Spitfire went straight to Stormblade's dorm. Spitfire didn't know what to think of the situation he knew it was all his fault that this whole thing happened. He knew that if he didn't overreact about the Hot Streak none of this would of happened. Once Spitfire reached Stormblade's dorm, he knocked on it very slowly. "Stormblade can I talk to you?" he asked. No answer. Spitfire didn't want to be rude and just let himself in but he was worried that something might have happened to her. What if she was in a coma or what if she wasn't there? Spitfire hesitated for a second before opening the door to Stormblade's room. Once Spitfire was inside he noticed Stormblade wasn't in her bed resting like she was supposed to, Spitfire decided to check her bathroom. Huge mistake. As soon as he opened the bathroom door, first thing he saw was Stormblade about to wrap a towel around her body but as soon as she saw him or in this case as soon as they saw each other at the same time they both screamed. Spitfire! Stormblade yelled, What are you doing here?! Spitfire was covering his eyes at this point and out of the bathroom. I just came to check up on you! Spitfire yelled, I knocked on your door but you didn't answer so i got worried and came in! I didn't know you were coming out of your shower I swear! Luckily, once Stormblade heard this she blushed since Spitfire came to check up on her. Hold on i'm getting dressed Stormblade yelled through the door. After at least five minutes Stormblade came out in her signature clothes she wore when they fought the Kaos and the darkness one year ago. How come you always wear that outfit? Spitfire asked. What's wrong with it? Stormblade asked. Nothing, after all I can't judge since I don't even wear any clothes. Spitfire said chuckling a bit. So what did you need? Asked Stormblade. Well I wanted to tell you that Smash Hit said he's sorry. Said Spitfire. As soon as Stormblade heard that she was mad. And when Stormblade is mad she's really really mad. HE'S SORRY?! SORRY ISN'T GONNA DO ANYTHING HE ALMOST KILLED ME! ALSO IF HE WAS SORRY THEN HE WOULD COME HERE TO SAY IT HIMSELF! Stormblade yelled. Spitfire knew he had to calm down Stormblade and he needed to do it now. Stormblade calm down! He couldn't come here because Eon banned him from the academy. Plus he isn't a skylander anymore. Spitfire said as he hung his head down. As soon as she heard this, Stormblade was shocked. Eon wouldn't ban anyone why would he do that? Because he almost killed you. Spitfire whispered, I tried to convince Eon otherwise, even Matthew tried but the decision was final. Stormblade was surprised about all of this. So that was all you had to say? Stormblade asked. Spitfire was silent for a moment until he whispered something out. It's my fault. He whispered. Stormblade was confused about what Spitfire just said. What do you mean? She asked. Then Spitfire just lashed out blaming himself. It's all my fault this happened! I got in a fight with Smash Hit over a simple problem I made the whole situation problematic! Also it got you involved and you almost died! He yelled. Stormblade felt bad about all of this and tried to make him feel better. No it's not your fault I shouldn't have said all those mean things to Smash Hit. Stormblade said with a warm smile. Then Spitfire asked her something that she didn't expect. Stormblade? Why did you say that to Smash Hit? He asked. Stormblade didn't know any other answer then oh because I love you. I don't know. She said, maybe it was because I was angry with you guys fighting all the time. Stormblade said in a low voice. However during this moment Magna Charge came through the door panting. You guys are gonna want to see this, he said.

The three skylanders went to the main hall and into the main yard outside where all the skylanders were. The three skylanders went in front of the crowd looking at what was a strange sight. Uuum. Said Spitfire, Is that a floating tiki mask? He said. Yep. Said Magna Charge. Wait Spitfire look who's talking to the tiki mask. She said. Clearly they can see that Matthew was talking to it so Spitfire walked up to them. Matthew? Asked Spitfire, who is that? Oh hey Spitfire! This is Aku Aku! He said Then the tiki mask started speaking to Spitfire much to his surprise. Greetings, the mask said, I am the great Aku Aku and i came here through a wormhole to this world and kindly would like to invite you all to a grand party in my world on Wumpa Island! The mask said. Spitfire smiled and was about to answer the mask but suddenly a bunch of odd creatures that didn't look normal at all came out of nowhere and started attacking everyone. But there was a huge sound of thunder and a familier laugh was heard. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Hello fools it is I Kaos! And while you fools were busy focusing on that little accident I took the chance to get the most powerful source in all of skylands. BEHOLD! Mind Magic! With this powerful source I can create any creature I can think of and make them more powerful than you skylamos! Um who is that? Asked Aku Aku. Kaos both skylanders said with annoyance in their voices. Kaos continued to give his speech, if you fools think you can stop me than guess what?! Your all doomed! Because I can just do this. Kaos than said something no one expected. I bring forth with the power of mind magic, the destruction of this stupid academy, and call fourth six million doomlanders to destroy the skylanders! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! As soon as that was said by Kaos the entire academy started to collapse. And as for the skylanders well they knew they were easily outnumbered but still fought the army of doomlanders. After 30 minutes of battling doomlanders more came in and the more the skylanders were getting tired of fighting until at the point they were all defeated. However Matthew and Spitfire both knew this was a battle that couldn't be won so they had to flee as soon as all the skylanders were defeated. Come on Matthew this way! Said Spitfire. Where are we even going!? Matthew asked. As soon as they traveled far enough from floating island to another floating island, they were in the clear. Wait, said Matthew Spitfire turned around to look at him. What is it? He asked. Matthew was silent for a few moments and started to crouch. Get down. He said. Spitfire didn't hear anything but Matthew was a good tracker so he would be more experienced. Once Spitfire was crouching as well, he followed Matthew to the source of noise. As they were getting closer Spitfire started hearing the noise matthew was talking about. They both looked through a bush and saw Stormblade,Splat,Magna Charge, Boom Jet, Aku Aku all around a campfire. But someone else was there as well but this specific person wasn't around the fire like the others. Who is that Matthew whispered. Spitfire looked to where he was looking but couldn't tell since it was night time. Well let's stop hiding there are friends. Said Matthew. Spitfire on the other hand was nervous due to the person they couldn't see. What if it was a doomlander ? What if there was more around here? However Matthew was happy to see his friends and joined them around the campfire. However, Matthew told them that Spitfire was in the bushes so Spitfire had to come out. Stormblade immediatly ran up to Spitfire and hugged him tight. I'm so glad your okay! She said with tears coming down her eyes. As both Spitfire and Stormblade hugged, Matthew asked AkuAku who was over by the him? Aku Aku asked, come over here Crash! Both Matthew and Spitfire were confused by that name but than it hit Matthew now he remembered who Aku Aku was and he knew exactly who Crash was. Crash cam over to the group and Matthew's fan boy self was unleashed. OH MY GOD ITS CRASH BANDICOOT I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN I'VE PLAYED ALL YOUR GAMES AND THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY BACK THAN ON PS1! Crash was surprised that someone from a different world knew who he was and was even more surprised when Matthew ran up to him and shook his hand very very fast. Matthew calm down said Spitfire. Matthew than calmed down after a bit. Sorry. He said, just a really big fan. Than Boom Jet joined in. First you know Bowser and Donkey Kong, now you also know this guy? Boom Jet said with a chuckle. So now we need to think of how we're gonna stop Kaos. Said Matthew, But for now I think we should get some rest for tomorrow.

Morning

Once everyone woke up and had breakfast they were getting ready to head out but they saw up ahead Master Eon coming towards them. Master Eon! Everyone yelled [ except Crash and Aku Aku since those two don't know him yet.] Yes I am alright. Eon said calmly but unfortunately Kaos has won. He said with a sad and worried voice. Then Spitfire interrupted, oh no Kaos not win at all besides we're still here right. Yes but all the other skylanders are gone not dead but captured by Kaos. Is there even a solution to this Eon? Magna Charge asked. Yes there actually is a solution! Eon said as he smiled, I have called upon a group of special skylanders called the Senseis! Everyone looked at eachother confused. Senseis? They all said. Eon chuckled as they were confused. In fact one of them is with me right now, Eon said with pride. A penquin came walking forward to them. The penquin was tall, had chest armor with the water element symbol, had two arm blades on his flippers and had a golden belt and all in all looked awesome. Hello there. The sensei said to the group. Hello. Said Matthew, as he walked up to him, so your a sensei huh? Matthew said as he looked at the penquin. The sensei laughed, yes I am I am Master King Pen the leader of the senseis! Cool! Everyone said, so where are the others? Magna Charge asked. We're in a secret hid out not to far from here follow me. King Pen said as he waddled in front of the group. Spitfire face was extremely red with his hands over his mouth since he was trying not to laugh but ended up getting back handed by Splat. Than Splat went in front of Spitfire and gave him a glare, don't you even try it. She whispered. Spitfire sighed, I was just kidding. Let's just follow the other alright? Spitfire asked As they were walking Crash jumped over Spitfire's head scaring the flame spirit. As they walked on they had no idea that the future that lies ahead was going to be one that was for not just the fate of skylands but for the fate of the universe.

Meanwhile in Kaos' lair.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! I Kaos! Have defeated the skylanders once and for all! Now with no one to save skylands and the universe, I can start the invasion on all worlds! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Once I have enough Doomlanders here, I can got to other worlds and rule those worlds as well! Glumshanks then came forward to his master with a list of worlds. Alright sir once you have enough Doomlanders here, Your first stop is going to be the Mushroom Kingdom. Then Kaos knew exactly why that was on the list. Good I need to have my revenge on those two stupid superchargers from that world! What's after that Glumshanks? Glumshanks looked at the next world, Earth. He said. When Kaos heard that he knew that he was going to enjoy that as well. Good! I need to take care of every single portal Master there is so no one can stop me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


End file.
